dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ur-Dragon/@comment-23898423-20150523215954/@comment-23878607-20150524170214
It is intended to be a group boss, up unti the point it goes into grace. You have to not only bring your best game, you have to load out at your absolute best-- both pawns and Arisen-- using everything you've got access to: augments, tools, equipment and complimentary vocations. I never take mages, fighters or warriors to online Lament, unless I'm a Strider or Ranger and it doesn't matter if they don't climb. If the Ur is down to the last sliver of health in Grace and it's almost dead, but it starts stomping you without letting up, then that's a sign you can't get the kill. I would sometimes have that happen when I would forget to change one augment in my lineup. I'd transport back to fix the augment, reload my tools and go at it again. MK is a lot more challenging than Assassin. You also need your augments in perfect order, not only on you, but your pawns, too. For an MK, I load out with Acuity, Attunement, Clout, Vehemence, Bloodlust and either Ferocity or Articulacy, depending on my mood. While I may be wearing anything I want on my person, my mace and magick shield are always GDF Virge of Madness and Diabolic Shield for maximum power output. I usually take two Rangers and a Sorcerer as an MK; Striders usually miss paw hearts with Brain Splitter when the Ur is really moving fast. What I find is that if I'm tired and more likely to miss perfect block timing, then wearing armor with 100% knockdown/stagger resistances really helps an MK. Sometimes I will take away my Rangers' bows if I want them to climb; they do this more efficiently than Striders because Brain Splitter doesn't get in the way. MK has a hard time in Grace when there are tail and high back hearts, because the high back has a lot of concentrated HP, and tail is simply harder to hit due to its high motion. A Holy-buffed Great Cannon will auto target all hearts provided you're close enough-- you use two, not three GCs for best power output and get extra knockdown/stagger with Abyssal Anguish on top. Perfect block with a Blessed Riposte-charge for best damage output when blocking Holy Furor. I take Great Cannon, Full Moon Slash and Ruinous Sigil, Blessed Trance, Blessed Riposte and Abyssal Anguish into Lament. I prefer Ranger to Assassin; I don't find the special Assassin moves of any significant benefit when fighting the online Ur. The longbow is significantly more powerful when multiplied out by all the augments I use, and combined with blast arrows, I can usually shoot the online Ur to death without climbing. I play a 100kg man and hire larger pawns so my party can take about 800 Blast Arrows; I have run out exactly twice in hundreds of gens, but they're nice to have just in case. As a high strength Ranger (my alt is a min/max Assassin), I use Clout, Vehemence, Bloodlust, Sinew, Leg-Strength and Opportunism in case I climb. I also take a Sorcerer with a holy buff, but once it wears off, there's usually no need for it again. I also never use any third-tier rings on myself or pawns in Lament. They are simply too freaking slow to get any benefit from them. +STR and/or +MAG is the way to go for this fight. The higher your base strength and/or magick is, the more your augments and tools will multiply them out. The Ranger with the high strength build uses +STR and +HP rings, while my main, who has only 374 STR and 3004 STM uses +STM/+STR rings and switches to +MAG +STM rings as an MK or when climbing with Heaven's Keys.